Ikelos
Ikelos is a Twili Imp who lives within the undergrounds of Callous Row. He is the first Twili of his kind to fuse a “Sol” to his body. They are trying to escape the clutches of the corporations while simultaneously searching for a way to return home. Ikelos hopes to get to a higher position in the Talaris Corporation so that he can gain higher knowledge of magic. They are portrayed by MorpheusTM. Origin Ikelos is a magic researcher from the Twilight world, in his research for newly found powers of the dark arts, he thought: “If the light cast us aside, then their shadows should be darker than ours.” Deciding to work on a way out of the light curse and fuse himself with the pure energy of the Sol, still being an unknown source of power it caused light scars to appear on his body. As a well known light the Sol emits, the other Twili discovered his actions and stopped him, causing his exile to the light world to die, thrown through a portal the imp appeared in Callous Row’s underground level by mere luck. Now with a curse, he’s trapped to find a way back to the twilight world and gain his REVENGE on the people who betrayed him. History Episode 1 After a long research, Ikelos decides to step out of his apartment and check his new installations on the sewers named "Arcana", finally accommodating himself with his new tools, he decides to look for new test subjects to find clues on the newest rumors against magic. Episode 2 After successfully observing Bo's results on the magical testing, it seems he found out the results of her magical attunement. Even though her potential still needs to be polished, Ikelos will have to wait patiently on future observations due to her sleeping condition. After watching a fight in the arena, Ikelos does not find any new magic individuals so far. Meanwhile after ending with his research, Ikelos is visited by Ciara, Ciara comes with an ammo box and requests on Ikelos to research on the materials involved within said box, at first sight it was something regular until she mentions the usage of "Dark" energy and realized that Ciara has a connection as well. After long research and observations, Ikelos came to a horrible conclusion of what this ammo box can do, not only can it destroy the soul, it also destroys the magic capabilities of what it hits. It was then given name: "Mage killer". Ikelos is tasked to give the information to the one Ciara received the box, but after explaining the details and about his connection to the corps, he sadly can't be trusted for obvious reasons. Tired of being looked down upon, Ikelos desire for information made him doubt if sharing this with Talaris would be beneficial or just another means for the corps to “keep us in line”. He has a talk with Kythus in the magic coven, and expresses freely his intention. Ikelos doesn't care if he is trusted or not, he just wants the information he has gathered of magic to be useful in the right hands. Episode 3 After observing more about the results of this new threat that could eradicate magic users, Ikelos goes back to Luna Strongwill to see if there is any further progress on the magic formula related to the runes involved with the bullets. After a long conversation involving the bullets and magic crystals, Ikelos and Luna were surprised by an unexpected visit, GU1D3-B0T. Ikelos then is reminded to deal with the coven owner Kythus and possibly restore some trust issues in order to progress with him in future research. Sadly, grave news came, after possibly fixing his relation with Kythus, Ikelos is faced now with a new threat, MARS Corp. He's told that Mars is looking for him by the description of a robot with a gun. Consumed by thoughts of what they could be wanting with him, he's rushed to hide and sadly wait for either news or possible doom. Time passed and at last there was news, it seems that the individuals from the surface decided to destroy the bot, possibly making the situation at peace, or even worse. Now he's been targeted and this thought terrified him. Panic invades his mind and he decides to rush to the forge in order to get any item possible to defend himself. He's then supported by a couple of individuals and goes to hide inside his research lab. Hunger and panic start mixing as energy starts fading away and Ikelos collpases. Edges *Magic Overdrive - Awakens a fraction of his fused power with the Sol within his body, all magic power is boosted to a certain degree. *Magic Extend - Capable of extending an object's magic properties/field temporarily. (Boost depends on quality). *Shadow Form - Ability to hide in the shadows of light dwellers and appear as a shadow in the Light World. (Limitations: Used on brightly lit areas, can’t speak or hold physical objects connected to the world unless the shadow of that object is connected with the light dweller’s shadow.) Links Stream Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/morphtm *Twitter: https://twitter.com/tm_morpheus Clips *Can You Trust the Imp? Episodes *Callous Row Ep 2 - A New Beginning *Callous Row Ep 3 - Enemy or Ally? Trivia *Ikelos model is a customized Midna made by Morpheus himself. Gallery Arcadum Callous Row Oct 26th 2019 31 Ikelos (MorphTM).jpg Arcadum Callous Row Oct 26th 2019 32 Ikelos (MorphTM).jpg Arc Callous Row Nov 9th 2019 55 Rask Ikelos and Ciara.jpg|Ikelos and Ciara meeting with Rook and Charles Rask about "Mage Killer". Arc Callous Row Nov 9th 2019 53 Rook threatening Ikelos and Ciara.jpg Arc Callous Row Nov 9th 2019 52 Rook threatening Ikelos and Ciara.jpg Category:Callous Row Characters Category:Species: Null